Forget Us Nae
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: The beginning of the Forget Us... trilogy.  DMHP slash, established relationship.  Problems arise when everyone else finds out... More angsty than my usual fare
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: This is the prequel to "Forget Us Not," so it can (in theory) be read without reading the others ("Forget Us Not" and its sequel, "Forget Us Never") (although, if you would like to read them, I will most certainly not stop you).

Chapter One

Draco sighed. Work was particularly slow today. Hogwarts was out for the summer, and very few people were even in Diagon Alley to begin with, let alone in search of reading material.

Yes, today, Flourish and Blotts was completely uncrowded. And, well, _boring_.

--

"Let me guess… underage magic." Harry said.

Ron nodded.

Harry sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Harry... do you ever get the feeling that being an Auror is banal now that Voldemort's been defeated?" Ron asked.

"Banal? Have you been reading Hermione's Word-A-Day calendar?" Harry questioned as the two headed towards the apparition point.

Ron blushed, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yeah, I would say that it's gotten banal." He replied. "But, in a way, that's good… I think."

--

"Have you taken inventory?" The shopkeeper asked.

Draco nodded.

"Um… dusted?" The shopkeeper offered.

Draco scoffed. "No, but I'm not _that_ bored."

"I was just suggesting things." The shopkeeper shrugged.

"Well, thank you. But I'll just re-alphabetize everything…" Draco said.

--

"Well, it's nice to know that all that magic I learned is useful in real life…" Ron muttered, changing his hair from pink to its natural red.

Harry laughed. "Hermione would be so proud."

"Speaking of Hermione…" Ron said as they walked away from the house, "She asked me to pick up a book for her in Diagon Alley."

"Uh… okay…" Harry uneasily replied.

"I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want, but I would like the help…" Ron flashed Harry a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not."

A few moments later, they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

--

"A B C D E F G…" Draco sang to himself, as he shelved books according to his new alphabetizing system.

"Hello! Anyone here?" A voice called out.

Draco grumbled at having to deal with people, but headed to the front of the store.

"How may I help you?" He asked, before he saw who had come in.

"I'm looking for- Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as Draco came into view.

Draco smirked. "I highly doubt that you were looking for _me_, Ronald."

"What he meant to say was that he was looking for, uh…" Harry began, before realizing that Ron had never told him what book Hermione had wanted.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, still smirking. "Whenever you two decide to become coherent, let me know."

"I'm plenty coherent, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey, Ron, just ignore him. Now, what book does Hermione want?" Harry asked,

"_1001 Useful Magical Spells_." Ron replied.

Harry frowned. "Do you know who wrote it?"

Ron shook his head.

"Draco, do you-" Harry began.

"Abbott. Alyssa Abbott. Should be upstairs on the left." Draco offered.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, which Draco returned.

"When did you and Malfoy become friendly?" Ron asked, frowning.

Harry's face reddened as he guided Ron up the stairs.

"Harry… what aren't you telling me?" Ron questioned.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry muttered.

Downstairs, Draco tried to hide his laughter.

A few moments later, Ron and Harry came back downstairs, book in hand, with Ron glaring at Harry.

Harry slid the money for the book across the counter to Draco, who smiled and said, "See you tonight," before heading back to where he was re-alphabetizing.

"Harry, what does he mean by that?" Ron asked, as Harry dashed out of the bookstore. "Harry! Come back here!"

As Ron chased Harry out the door, Draco was writhing on the floor with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Two

"Here's your book." Ron angrily said, slamming the book down on Hermione's desk.

"R-Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, startled.

"You'll never guess who works at Flourish and Blotts now." Ron seethed.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Wha- how did you know?" Ron questioned, surprised.

"You said that I would never guess, so I went with the least likely option." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh." Ron stated.

"What about Malfoy, though?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's not Malfoy anymore. It's Draco." Ron angrily replied.

"O-kay…" Hermione said.

"And, Harry _smiled_ at him. Smiled!" Ron exclaimed. "And you know what Malfoy said?"

"No, Ron, I don't." Hermione replied.

"'See you tonight.' He told Harry that he would see him tonight. You don't meet your _enemy_ at night. That's, like, Defense Against the Dark Arts 101." Ron ranted.

"Uh huh. What did Harry say?" Hermione questioned.

"He ran out. And now he's hiding from me." Ron answered.

"Ron, I don't think he's avoiding you." Hermione stated.

"Oh, he's avoiding me. They smiled at each other, and they're seeing each other _tonight_. It's _Malfoy_." Ron fumed.

"Now Ron, there's no need to overreact. I'm sure that whatever is going on is perfectly harmless." Hermione reasoned.

"It's… Mal…foy…" Ron hissed.

"And it's Harry, as well. I'm sure that whatever is going on is perfectly fine." Hermione rationalized.

"Malfoy!" Ron repeated.

Hermione sighed. "How about I go talk to Harry?"

"If you can find him." Ron huffed, sitting down in one of the chairs in Hermione's office. "I'll be here, drafting 1001 reasons why Malfoy is a bloody git."

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out to find Harry.

--

"You're not going to yell at me too, are you?" Harry asked, warily eyeing Hermione as she sat down next to him.

"Well… I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened… but… Ron seems very upset." Hermione replied.

Harry sighed. "He should be."

"Upset?" Hermione questioned.

"Angry with me." Harry answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed again. "Well… see… um… it's kind of… _complicated_."

"As are Sudoku puzzles, but I quite like those." Hermione retorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What's _Sudoku_?"

Hermione blushed. "Just a Muggle numbers puzzle."

"Oh. Well. See… Draco and I… we kind of… well… aren't, uh, enemies anymore." Harry managed to say.

"Uh huh. Well. What _are_ you?" Hermione asked.

"Dating?" Harry lamely offered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um…"

Harry gave a small smile.

"Why… why _Malfoy?!_" Hermione questioned.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Hermione saying, "No, never mind. I don't care _why_. I don't care _how_. I just… let's not talk about it."

"Hermione, we can't _not_ talk about it!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's not proper English. And yes, we can. If we don't talk about it, then we can stay friends." Hermione replied.

"We can't be _real_ friends if we aren't talking about a major portion of my life." Harry defiantly said.

"But, Harry, it's _Malfoy_." Hermione stated.

"Draco." Harry corrected.

"Regardless. He's a Slytherin. And a Death Eater!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually, Hermione, I don't think that-" Harry began.

"He's _killed_ people!" Hermione continued.

"No, actually, he hasn't-" Harry tried again.

"He's the reason Dumbledore's dead." Hermione firmly stated.

"Technically, Snape is, and Dumbledore was already-" Harry tried once more.

"It's _Malfoy_, Harry, _Malfoy." _Hermione stared at Harry.

"And I'm _Potter_, Hermione, _Potter_." Harry angrily replied, standing up.

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, as if Harry had proven her point.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me know when you're willing to _listen_." He angrily said, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Three

"I'm not happy with you." Harry said as he walked into the living room.

Draco looked up from his book. "They had to find out eventually." He evenly replied.

"Not if we broke up." Harry muttered.

Draco turned back to his book. "Fine. Break up with me." He said.

Harry stared at him. "You don't mean that."

Draco sighed. "If your friends aren't going to be your friends because of _us_, then break up with me."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged.

Harry sat down next to Draco and stared at him. "Why?" He repeated.

Draco stayed focused on his book while he replied, "Because they're your friends."

"Well what about you?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I'll survive. See what Pansy's up to."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And I'll just waltz up to Ron and Hermione, and tell them that we broke up, at your insistence, to make them happy?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"I still don't get it." Harry stated.

"They're Gryffindors." Draco muttered. "Hermione will feel bad if you're all mopey and then-"

"Wait… you want us to break up so that my spiraling depression will make Hermione feel bad enough that we can get back together?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah." Draco answered, matter-of-factly.

Harry gently hit Draco upside the head. "That's so… so… deceptive!"

Draco glanced at Harry like he was failing to grasp an easy concept. "And it'll work."

"But I can't do that to them!" Harry exclaimed. "They're my friends!"

Draco sighed. "Un-believable."

"I'll just… wait. They'll come around eventually, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure they will." Draco sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. "Let me know when the Dark Lord returns, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"So I would know that hell froze over and your friends accepted me." Draco bitterly replied, turning back to his book.

"Oh! Ow!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, holding his forehead. "The searing pain! Oh no!"

Draco glanced over. "Stop being so dramatic, Potter. You're not very good at it."

Harry sighed. "I was just trying to have hell freeze over for you."

Draco smiled. "That's a sweet offer, but I doubt you really want the Dark-"

"Voldemort." Harry interrupted.

"Lord," Draco continued, "to return."

"Well, it would certainly make my job less boring." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure sending my father to Azkaban would be _so_ entertaining." Draco murmured.

"Well, Draco, darling, if I wanted, I'm sure that I could send him to Azkaban without Voldemort returning." Harry sweetly said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "When I tell him about us you can."

Harry titled his head and looked at Draco. "You haven't told him?" He asked.

Draco shook his head. "He would react worse than your good friend Ronald."

Harry grinned deviously. "Then I know just how to get you back."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"Well, you ousted me to Ron in less-than-ideal circumstances, so I think I should do the same to you." Harry replied.

"You're going to out me to Ron, as well?" Draco quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not Ron. Your _father_."

Draco's eyes widened. "Yes, that sounds like a bloody brilliant plan, really." He sarcastically said. "It won't resort in my death or anything horrid like that."

Harry laughed, standing up and heading to the stairs. "I won't do that to you… _yet_."

As he headed up the stairs, a book rushed by his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. NOT _Deathly Hallows _**epilogue** compliant.

Chapter Four

"I was talking to Hermione." Ron began.

"She does happen to be your wife." Harry replied.

"And she says that, despite the fact that we both hate him, we should give him a chance." Ron said.

"Who's 'him'?" Harry asked.

"You-know-who!" Ron hissed.

"Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

Ron glared at him. "No. Not Voldemort."

"Oh. Then I'm not quite sure who you're talking about, Ron." Harry stated.

"I'm talking about that bloody Slytherin git and you know it!" Ron snapped.

Harry sighed. "What about Draco?"

"Well, Hermione says that we should give him a chance." Ron explained again. "Even though we both hate him _immensely_."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Ron."

"Yeah well… It could be worse…" Ron muttered.

"Oh?" Harry questioned.

"It _could_ be You-Know-Who." Answered Ron, causing both of them to laugh.

--

"I don't like you, you know." Hermione stated, glaring, arms crossed.

Draco sighed and stood up. "I know." He turned to face her.

"And I don't know what you did to Harry, but if it's something bad-" Hermione warned, pulling out her wand and pointing it at his face.

Draco glanced down at the wand. "I didn't do anything to him."

"Then why the sudden attraction?" Hermione asked, wand still out.

--

"Although, Harry, mate, I do have one question…" Ron began.

"Yeah?' Harry asked.

"Why Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

--

"It wasn't sudden." Draco replied.

"Then how come Ron and I are just now finding out?" Hermione pestered.

"Probably because we, and by 'we' I mean Harry, thought you, and by 'you' I mean Ronald, as well, would react poorly." Draco shrugged.

--

Harry's face scrunched up in thought. "I guess… I guess, when you think about it, without Draco, I wouldn't entirely be where I am today."

Ron glanced at him. "Obviously."

--

"If we would have been told properly…" Hermione argued.

"You wouldn't be here now with your wand pointed menacingly at my face?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed and lowered her wand.

--

"I meant in other ways." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" Ron questioned.

--

"I don't think that one can ever tell their best friends that they're dating the enemy _properly_." Draco scoffed.

"Well, we certainly didn't need to find out like we did!" Hermione indignantly replied.

--

"Like… if it hadn't of been for Draco insulting Hagrid, I might have been sorted into Slytherin. And, you know, there is that whole thing about his wand helping me defeat Voldemort." Harry explained.

"That last one is pure coincidence." Ron stated.

"Not really. If he had been able to kill Dumbledore, then the whole battle might have been different." Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "Technicality."

--

"Do you really think that Harry would have told you?" Draco asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

"Exactly." Draco whispered, so softly that Hermione wasn't even sure she had heard him, lowering his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: I know I don't normally do this, but I felt that I should warn everyone: I'll be out of town two days this week, and then moving into my dorm on Saturday. So that means fewer chances to write and update. Sorry to throw the A/N in here. There shouldn't be another one until the very end.

Chapter Five

"He might have." Hermione volunteered.

Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"You don't know that he wouldn't of. In time, he might have." Hermione stated.

"Or, he could have just figured that we'd be over so quickly that there'd be no need to tell you." Draco replied.

"Well… did you tell _your_ friends?" Hermione asked.

"What friends?" Draco questioned.

"Um… well… surely you must have kept up with some of your Slytherin classmates…" Hermione answered.

Draco shook his head.

"Well, then, did you tell your father?" Hermione inquired.

Draco laughed, sounding almost delirious. "I quite value you my life, thank you."

"Or maybe you thought there was no chance of-" Hermione began.

"I didn't tell my father because I don't have a death wish." Draco interrupted, staring at Hermione. "No. Other. Reason."

--

Harry sighed. "Okay. So… say that it is all a technicality. We have something now, and if you can't accept it…" He shrugged. "I'll have to chose."

"Between being sane or not?" Ron quipped.

Harry looked at Ron with an 'Are You Serious?' expression.

"It's a valid question." Ron replied.

--

"So you say." Hermione stated.

Draco sighed. "If I thought that he could accept the news without a severely violate reaction, I would tell him."

"Again, so you say." Hermione repeated.

"Fine." Draco snapped. "Tell him. See what happens."

"I think that I will." Hermione replied, and left Flourish and Blotts.

Draco groaned and sunk down to the ground. "Not… good…"

--

"Yes, it's about as valid as 'boxers or briefs.'" Harry dryly remarked.

Ron looked confused for a moment. "I always assumed he was a boxer guy, myself."

"Who?" Harry asked, also confused.

"Malfoy." Ron replied.

Harry's face registered surprise.

"What? He seemed like a boxer guy." Ron shrugged.

Harry grinned deviously. "Know from personal experience?" He asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I wouldn't- hey! What was that supposed to mean?!"

Harry just continued grinning.

"Oh no, you aren't going to get off _that_ easy!" Ron exclaimed.

Suddenly, Hermione showed up next to them. "I need to see you two in my office immediately." She said, before walking off.

--

"Hermione, pacing isn't going to do any good." Harry said, as he sat in her desk chair.

"I need to think. Pacing helps me think." Hermione muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're always thinking."

"Well, perhaps _you two_ should think more often!" Hermione snapped.

"We think!" Harry defensively replied.

"Oh? Really? You think? About what? Quidditch?" Hermione questioned.

"Among other things!" Ron replied.

Hermione crossed her arms and stared evenly at both of them.

"Hermione, we have to think about other things. Otherwise, we couldn't do our job." Harry reasoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about _work_. Honestly, men can be so single-minded sometimes."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"Well, what are you thinking about, then?" Ron ventured.

"I just came from Flourish and Blotts." Hermione replied, causing Harry to groan. "And I had a very interesting conversation with Dra-_Malfoy_."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Well, for starters, he hasn't told Lucius about the two of you and-" Hermione answered.

"Neither would I!" Ron interjected.

"Thank you, Ronald, but as I was _going_ to say was that-" Hermione tried again before getting interrupted by Harry.

"No. We aren't telling Lucius."

"And why not?" Hermione questioned.

Harry sighed, and Ron replied with, "Because he's a bloody Death Eater."

"Well what does that even mean anymore?" Hermione huffed. "_Nothing_, that's what."

"That means that he will skin you alive and filet your flesh in front of your eyes, that's what that means." Ron stated.

"I doubt that he would do that-" Harry began.

"Or he'd pull your eyeball out of its socket and make you watch while he skinned you alive." Ron continued.

"But I seriously doubt that he would-" Harry started once more.

"Well, I'm telling him, and I don't care what you two think about it!" Hermione exclaimed, and left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Six

Hermione walked around Lucius' desk a few times before finally deciding to approach him.

"Yes?" He sneered.

"Well… I have something to tell you… about your son…" Hermione began.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

"See, he and Harry are kind of sort of dating, and, well-"

"What?" Lucius asked, no emotion showing on his face.

"Harry and Draco are kind of sort of _dating_." Hermione repeated. "And, well-"

Before she could say anymore, Lucius had walked off.

--

Draco shook as he shelved books. "Not good not good not good." His mind kept repeating, continuously, like crickets chirping in the cool night air.

The door of Flourish and Blotts swung open, and Draco's blood began to pulse rapidly. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Tell me that Mudblood was lying." Lucius hissed.

Draco tried to swallow. Still facing the books, Draco asked, "What did she say?"

"You. And. Potter." Lucius replied, pausing between each word to draw out fear.

"What about us?" Draco questioned, still focusing on the books, telling himself to only focus on the books.

Lucius glared, trying to disintegrate Draco's brain through his skull. "_Dating_."

Draco inhaled. "She was…" he exhaled. "Telling the truth."

Lucius' hands clenched into fists, his eyes still fixed in a glare.

"I'm-so-dead-I'm-so-dead-I'm-so-dead-I'm-so-dead." Draco thought bracing himself for whatever Lucius would do to him.

There was a swishing of robes and then the door slammed.

Cautiously, Draco turned away from the books.

--

Harry's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You did _not_!"

Hermione nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "One of those Malfoys are going to kill you!"

Harry frowned at Hermione. "If Draco ends up dead…"

"He won't!" Hermione protested. "Lucius wouldn't kill him! He'd surely be sent to Azkaban if he did! And besides, if Dra-Malfoy would have just told him in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to!"

"You might as well call him Draco now, Hermione. They're probably going to make you write the eulogy since you're the reason he's dead." Ron dryly remarked.

"I don't think that he's dead." Hermione stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't!" She repeated.

--

The first thing he noticed was the wand pointed at him. "Not again." He groaned.

"Again?" Lucius questioned.

Draco nodded. "Granger, erm, Weasley…" He sighed, "_Hermione_ had hers pointed at me earlier."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

--

Hermione began pacing around her office. "Maybe one of us should go and make sure that Drac-Malfoy's alive." She stated.

"Not you!" Ron and Harry exclaimed simultaneously.

Hermione pouted. "Fine. Ron, you go."

Harry glared at her. "I think that I should be the one to go."

"No. If Lucius is there, he'll kill you, too." Hermione insisted.

"If Voldemort can't kill me, what makes you think that my boyfriend's father can?" Harry questioned.

"No blood protection. No power of love. Lucius could kill you Harry." Hermione replied.

"Oh, so you send me? Thanks, 'Mione!" Ron huffed, and stormed out of the office.

--

"I'll ignore the obvious insult." Lucius stated.

Draco offered a weak smile.

In response, Lucius sneered, causing Draco's smile to disappear.

"And I'll also operate under the assumption that you've temporarily lost your mind." Lucius continued.

"But I haven't." Draco stated.

"Oh? So you've _permanently_ lost your mind, then?" Lucius questioned.

"No, I haven't. I lo-" Draco began, before the doorknob started to rattle.

Lucius glared at it, but it continued and was joined by a constant pounding.

"Well, I think there's a customer." Draco smiled brightly, and walked past Lucius to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Seven

"May I help you?" Draco asked, smiling politely as he opened the door.

The older wizard stepped inside. "Yes, I placed an order for _1001 Household Spells_ via owl last week, and I came to pick it up." He replied.

Draco moved behind the counter. "Your name?" He questioned.

Lucius had pocketed his wand and started perusing the shelves around him.

"Nicodemus Miranda." He answered, pulling out a pouch from his robes.

Draco searched through the books behind the counter, and found the book in question.

"Here you go." He said, placing the book on the counter.

--

"You don't think that Ron did anything rash, did you?" Hermione asked, nervous,

Harry sighed. "It's Ron."

"Oh! I just know that he's gone and done something stupid!" Hermione exclaimed, worry evident in her voice and on her face.

"Well, you know, he wouldn't even be out there if you hadn't of gone and opened your mouth." Harry glowered.

Hermione glared at him.

--

Draco held his breath as Nicodemus Miranda left Flourish and Blotts. "Go slowly go slowly go slowly go slowly." He thought, hopeful.

Once Nicodemus had left, Lucius turned to Draco. "What were you saying before we were… _interrupted_?" He questioned.

Draco bit his tongue.

"Well?" Lucius prodded.

"I was saying… that… I lo-" Draco began, but stopped. He pulled out his wand. "Look, I have no desire to get into an argument with you over my life or my choices. I never told you what a bloody _worthless_ idiotic father you were, so why don't you just stay. Out. Of. My. Life." Draco finished, wand pointed at Lucius.

Lucius started at him, trying hard to keep disbelief off his face.

Draco pointed at Lucius, and then at the door. "Out." He stated, face cold and unfeeling.

"Fine." Lucius growled, and stormed out of Flourish and Blotts.

--

"Don't glare at me." Harry angrily stated.

"Don't be so accusatory!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm only being _accusatory_ because you acted like a complete _prat_!" Harry yelled.

"Maybe if you just would have told us about _it_ in the first place!" Hermione retorted.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't be able to accept it!" Harry replied, furious.

Hermione just glared at him.

--

Draco forced himself to breathe as he shelved books, trying to ignore everything else around him.

"Malfoy!" Came a sudden outburst, as well as a bright light.

"What?" Draco snapped, anger rising to the surface.

"You're alive!" Ron exclaimed, hugging him.

Draco's anger was replaced with confusion. "Um… Weasley, why are you _hugging___me?" Draco questioned.

"Now Harry won't be mad!" Ron answered, releasing Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would Harry be mad?" He asked.

"'Cause 'Mione told your dad about the two of you, and Harry got mad at her because he thought that Lucius was going to kill you." Ron answered, shrugging.

--

Harry stormed out of Hermione's office, and ran into an equally angry Lucius.

"YOU!" They both shouted at the same time, glaring, wands pulled out and pointed.

--

Draco sighed. "Well, he didn't kill me. Actually, he never really did _anything_ to me…"

Ron stared at Draco, mouth hanging open.

Draco shrugged. "I told him to stay out of my life."

--

"You're the reason my son wants me out of his life." Lucius seethed.

Harry was taken aback for a moment. "What?!"

--

"You told your father _what_?" Ron asked.

"To leave me alone." Draco replied, matter-of-factly.

--

"I just came back from a visit with my son." Lucius stated, eyes full of anger. "And he told me to stay out of his life."

Harry's confusion increased. "But why would he do that?"

"Because of _you_." Lucius hissed.

--

"And he was all right with that?" Ron questioned.

Draco shrugged again. "He left after I said it."

"That's… that's amazing." Ron's mouth hung open in awe and surprise.

--

"But… I never told him to stop talking to you." Harry said.

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I'll… let me talk to him, and then…" Harry faltered. "I'll talk to him."

Lucius didn't reply, but walked off, eyes still full of anger.

--

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Amazing."

"Well, then I'll just go tell Hermione that you're okay." Ron smiled, and headed for the door.

--

Hermione was sitting at her desk, head in her hands, when Ron walked in.

"Malfoy's alive!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

"Which one?" Hermione dejectedly asked.

Ron's face scrunched up in confusion. "Draco, of course. Although, I suppose that Lucius is, too."

Hermione looked up. "Really?" She hopefully questioned.

Ron grinned. "Really."

--

"Draco-" Harry began.

"No." Draco firmly stated.

"But he's your _father_." Harry argued.

Draco glared at him.

"Come on, Draco. Why don't you talk to him?" Harry asked. "Just talk."

Draco shook his head. "No. It would make me look weak."

Harry sighed. "You're impossible."

"You're responsible." Draco angrily rhymed.

"How is your impossible disposition _my_ fault?" Harry questioned, his own anger growing.

"If your bone-headed friends didn't go off and run their mouths-" Draco began.

"Oh, like you ran yours off to Ron?" Harry snapped.

Draco glared at him. "It's different."

"I don't see how!" Harry exclaimed.

"Your friends will accept you eventually." Draco responded, turning away from Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Eight

"They'll accept you, too, you know." Harry said.

Draco turned back. "Right. Just like Umbridge accepted half-breeds, I'm sure."

Harry smiled. "Well, she had to accept some of them, now, didn't she."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, sure. She did that _so_ well."

Harry sighed. "Um… Dobby had to accept freedom?"

Draco snorted. "More like my father had to accept it."

Harry grinned. "Well, he'll just have to accept you, and us, too."

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

--

"So you aren't a complete prat." Ron grinned.

Hermione glared at him.

"What? You were kind of a prat." Ron defended.

"Well you don't have to remind me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Course I do. Otherwise, you might go and do it again. 'Oh, Lucius, did you know that your son prefers it when he's on the-'" Ron mocked, but was caught off by Hermione throwing a book at him.

Ron ducked out of the way. "Now that's not very nice!" Ron exclaimed.

"You aren't being very nice!" Hermione protested. "I feel horrible, really! I didn't want anything bad to happen to Dra-Malfoy."

"You should really call him Draco, now, 'Mione. 'Cause you pretty much nearly ruined his life and all that." Ron teased.

"I did not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Mione, he told his dad to leave him alone. For, you know, eternity." Ron stated.

Hermione paled. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Ron shrugged. "It's probably for the best. Lucius isn't exactly the best guy in the world."

"But he's Malfoy's father!" Hermione replied.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Okay, see, you can't quite phrase it like that. It gets rather confusing. Which Malfoy do you mean?" He asked.

Hermione huffed. "Fine. But Lucius is Draco's father. They should be talking!"

"Yeah, well, money should grow on trees, but it doesn't, so-" Ron replied.

"Well, actually, Ron, money-"

"Hermione! It doesn't matter! It's just an expression!" Ron exclaimed. "You don't need to try and educate me!"

Hermione sighed. "All right, I suppose."

"You still almost killed Draco." Ron stated, causing Hermione to glare at him once again.

--

"You should try and talk to your father, you know." Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "No way. Not until he apologizes."

"Um… Draco… I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Harry stated.

"I know. That's the point." Draco replied, grinning.

Harry sighed. "You're still impossible."

Draco's grin widened. "But you love me."

Harry smiled back. "Sometimes." And he walked out the door, with Draco sticking his tongue out after Harry's retreating form.

--

"You almost killed Draco, you almost killed Draco." Ron sang.

"Yes, you did." Harry stated, sitting down next to Ron.

Hermione glared at both of them. "I didn't mean to."

"You should apologize." Harry said.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually, that sounds like a grand idea." Ron stated, a slightly devious grin on his face.

Hermione's face paled. "No no no no no no no!" She protested. "I can't!"

"Hermione, you almost killed the guy. The least you could do is say you're sorry!" Harry exclaimed.

"No!" Hermione shook her head.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning. Suddenly, they grabbed Hermione, and with a loud cracking noise, they had left the office.

--

Draco looked up from where he was shelving books. He raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?" He asked.

Ron and Harry pushed Hermione forward.

"Hermione has something to say to you." Harry stated.

"I… I… I'm sorry." Hermione said, blushing.

Draco stared at her. "You're _sorry_?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco glanced at Harry. "Well…" Draco bit his bottom lip. "I guess… I could forgive you…" He looked at Hermione, who gave a weak smile.

"Now that that's all settled…" Harry said. "Let's go talk to Lucius."

Draco glared at him.

"Oh come on, what's it going to hurt?" Harry questioned.

"_Me_." Draco replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I'll try to update more regularly.

Chapter Nine

Harry sighed and, still holding onto Hermione, who was being held onto by Ron as well, grabbed Draco, and with a loud pop, Harry Apparated all of them in front of Lucius' desk.

Lucius glared at them.

"You need to talk to your son _civilly_." Harry stated, gently shoving Draco forward.

"There is nothing that _thing_ and I have to talk about." Lucius replied.

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring Lucius' word choice, while Draco tried to make himself as invisible as possible. "Oh, stop being such a stuck up git. The two of you acting like pre-pubescent siblings isn't going to help anything." Harry admonished.

Lucius continued to glare at Harry. "I am _not_ a pre-pubescent child."

Harry stared at Lucius, while Draco looked everywhere but the scene folding out in front of him.

Lucius' glare intensified. "I will _not_ conduct a conversation with my son in front of the likes of _you_."

Harry shrugged. "Okay, then." With another loud pop, Harry Apparated himself, Hermione and Ron away from the Malfoy's so that they could "conduct a conversation."

Lucuis' glare shifted to Draco, who was making a point to look at a spot _behind_ Lucius.

"I think… I think that I'm going to leave now." Draco stated, and started to walk away, hazarding a glance at Lucius.

"You should tell your mother." Lucius said, still glaring.

Draco paused. "You mean… _you're_ not going to?" Nervously he looked back at his father.

Lucius half-shrugged, and turned away from Draco.

--

"Hey! What's the bloody idea, Apparating us all over the bloody continent?" Ron angrily asked when the trio landed just outside a large, white, mansion-esque home.

"Well, Hermione needed to apologize, and Draco needed to talk to Lucius." Harry replied.

"Oh, and do you get off making everyone play nice? Is that it?" Ron questioned, face red with rage.

Harry stared at him. "No, I don't, it's just-"

"Well then STOP DOING IT!" Ron yelled.

--

Draco still hadn't moved away from Lucius' desk. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them, before Lucius got up and walked away from his frozen son.

--

"I'm not doing anything horrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, you're just trying to get the bloody _Malfoys_ to talk to each other." Ron spat, turning his back on Harry.

Harry angrily turned towards Hermione. "I take it you're on his side…"

Hermione evenly met Harry's eyes. "He has a point, Harry. You are trying to make everyone be, um, well, friends."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, maybe, if everyone was acting like a mature adult, I wouldn't _have_ to try and make anyone _any_thing!"

"Harry, I think that you're viewing the world as, erm, black and white." Hermione quietly admonished.

Harry's glare intensified.

--

Draco walked slowly towards the fireplaces in the Ministry, head down, hands in pockets, careful to avoid even the lowest Ministry worker. All he had to do was make it to the fireplace, and then Floo home… the only question was: which "home"?

--

"No, 'Mione, I think he's viewing it as green and silver." Ron muttered.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't say anything to _you_."

--

Draco stood in front of the fire, floo powder clutched loosely in his hand, still uncertain as to which house he wanted to go to. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, Draco held out his hand, drop the floo powder in, and practically whispered "Malfoy Manor."

--

Harry glanced from Ron back to Hermione. "Is there something that you would like to add to this?" He asked.

"Well… Harry… um…" Hermione's face registered hesitation. "We understand that, well, when you, uh, really like someone, that you want them to be happy, but… we're quite capable individuals."

--

Narcissa wasn't in the main room where the fireplace was, which both annoyed and relieved Draco. He avoided seeing her straight off, but now he had to go find her…

Sighing, he headed up he stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this took so long—college caught up to me (and, yes, I know, I deserve a fate worse than death x.x) Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Ten

Harry's mouth dropped. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

Hermione's face reddened. "Just that—"

"We don't need you to tell us how to act!" Ron interjected.

Harry's eyes widened. "I know!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT!" Ron yelled, storming out.

Hermione glanced back at Harry, and then followed Ron out.

Harry sighed, and then collapsed to the floor.

--

Draco felt that he got off easy when Narcissa was nowhere to be found in the upstairs of the manor.

Although, her apparent absence really only delayed the inevitable…

Draco sighed, and then headed back down the stairs.

--

Harry had gotten up off the floor, and was now pacing, trying to figure out a way to work things out with Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, the Wizarding World, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindlewald…

"Wait…" Harry grumbled. "Those last three are dead." He let out a strangled cry, hitting his forehead in frustration. There had to be a solution to all of this…

--

Draco had searched the manor as thoroughly as he felt he could, and Narcissa was still nowhere to be found.

Slightly agitated, he headed back over to the fireplace and flooed home.

--

"I hate my life." Harry groaned, as he sunk down onto the couch cushions.

Draco, who had just popped out of the fireplace, frowned. "You know," he began, and paused when Harry jumped up and turned wide eyes to him. "This entire mess is all _your_ fault in the first place! 

Harry's mouth hung open slightly, as he tried to come up with a reply to the accusation.

"_And_," Draco added; "now _I_ have to go and deal with enraged parents, _as well as_ your friends, who _undoubtedly___blame me for the entire situation in the first place! And we're not even _married_!" By now Draco's frown had morphed into a glare, and Harry still had no reply.

"Well?" Draco asked, foot tapping impatiently. "Do you have any reply, _scar head_?"

At the insulting nickname, Harry returned Draco's glare, "Well, if you hadn't of felt the need to go and _blurt out_ the fact that we would be seeing each other later, then Ron wouldn't of had to find out until _later!_"

Draco huffed and then stormed out of the room.

Harry groaned, and then resumed his previous spot on the couch in self-defeat.

--

"_Two days_." Harry thought, "_Two days_, and _none of them_ will talk to me!"

After leaving that night, Draco had simply not spoken to Harry, going out of his way; it seemed, to avoid the Boy Who Lived.

And, aside from Draco not talking to him, Ron had been rather short with him whenever they had an assignment to work on together. It had just been grunts and head jerks, and each action conveyed anger.

To top the two males reaction, Hermione was ignoring him as well. She would come to see Ron, and he would be sitting barely three feet away, and she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

All in all, he found their treatment of him aggravating and unfair.

Of course, part of him reasoned, he _did_ deserve it…

--

Draco hated work at the moment. _Hated_ it. There was never enough to do to keep his mind off of Harry, or his parents (and, at the thought of his parents, he realized that he still had to tell his mother about Harry… which that thought, of course, brought his accursed mind back to Harry). His boredom increasing, as well as his uncomforting thoughts of forgiving Harry so soon (especially since the bugger had yet to even _try_ to apologize!), and of dealing with reactions of his parents, caused Draco to come up with a drastic conclusion: he was going to have to go into exile, find someone else, and then live out a horrid, horrid, Harry-less life.

Draco groaned, and started to bash his head against the counter. He was acting like a prepubescent girl…

--

Harry stared up at the ceiling of the ministry. There _had_ to be something that would allow him to set things right. He frowned. Who did he need to win over first?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have to go back to work tomorrow, so this will probably be the last update this week… And, this chapter is a whole page longer than the last one D

Disclaimer: Has Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" twenty times in this story? No. Therefore, I don't own them.

Chapter Eleven

Draco had determined that, if Harry didn't apologize _that day_, he was leaving. He would pack up his stuff, move out, and go to the Muggle part of London, until he could figure out somewhere farther away. Because, honestly, was _Harry_ worth all of the pain, suffering, threats, angst, internal conflict and misery that Draco was going through?

And, with a self-defeated groan, Draco found that he _did_ think Harry was worth all of that…

"Stupid Scar Head." Draco mumbled, locking up Flourish and Blotts for the night, before Apparating home.

--

Harry was a lousy chef. No, really, he was. Forget the fact that he had grown up as slightly more than a servant in a Muggle household. He couldn't cook to save his life. Which, probably, made his attempt at an "I'm Sorry" cake completely worthless.

But, he was going to try.

--

Draco smelled something burning when he first opened the door. His face crinkled in disgust, and he headed towards the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, the disgust turned to amazement and then anger.

"And just _what_ do you think that you're doing?" Draco asked, his arms crossed defiantly against his chest.

Harry was startled, and the bowl in his hand went flying, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Um… cooking?" Harry lamely suggested, Draco's anger not being abated.

"Knowing full well that you can't cook to save your life?" Draco questioned.

"Heh…" Harry sheepishly grinned.

Draco's eyes rolled again. "Well, _why_ are you making the rest of us suffer through your poor cooking skills?"

"Well…" Harry began, "I wanted to make you an 'I'm Sorry' cake."

Draco stared at him. "Uh huh… and how were you going to apologize for poisoning me?"

Harry blushed. "I… I… don't know…"

Draco shook his head, eyes to the ceiling. "Perhaps, _Potter_, next time you should think through your actions."

Harry just meekly agreed.

Draco turned away, and let his anger seep away. Now his heart was racing for a different reason—Harry cooking for him was sweet…

He mentally groaned at how sappy and love struck he had become, then headed elsewhere in the house so that he wouldn't have to deal with Harry's unknown charm.

--

Harry sighed. It seemed as if he couldn't do anything right these days. Resigning himself to defeat, Harry began to clean up the mess that he had made in the kitchen.

He would just have to come up with another way to say that he was sorry…

--

Draco had mistakenly walked by the fireplace on his walk away from the kitchen. Seeing the fireplace reminded him that he still had yet to talk to Narcissa…

He groaned, and cursed Harry once more as he threw the Floo powder in and muttered, "Malfoy Manor!"

--

Harry surveyed the newly cleaned kitchen. He frowned. Now he had to think again and, lately, thinking hadn't been his forte.

--

"Mother?" Draco called, as he brushed the soot off his clothes. There was no reply, causing Draco to sigh and head off to search the manor once more.

--

The idea was perfect, Harry felt. He didn't have to try and cook anything and, better yet, the act would show how truly sorry he was…

--

Draco found Narcissa in the master bedroom, primping.

"Mother?" He cautiously inquired.

"Mmm?" She murmured in acknowledgement, inclining her head as an indication for him to come in. "Your father said I should be expecting you."

Draco swallowed in an attempt to make his throat less dry. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation…

--

Harry marveled at how empty Diagon Alley was in the evening. He just hoped that the one store he needed would be open this late…

--

"Did he?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa nodded.

Draco inhaled. "He didn't mention why, perchance, did he?"

Narcissa's mouth thinned into a nearly indistinguishable line. "No, he just said that it was a matter you needed to tell me personally."

Draco exhaled, then laughed nervously. "Haha, okay…"

--

The Boy Who Lived felt very fortunate that he was able to pick up the one item that would complete his plea for forgiveness. "Now…" Harry mused, "To figure out _when_…"

--

Draco stood in the doorway, not wanting to be any closer to his mother. "Well, you see, Mother, I have…" he faltered, unable to come up with a less confrontational term, "See, the thing is…" He sighed. This was a disaster, and he had yet to tell her.

--

Harry had searched the house for Draco—there had been no sign of the angered blonde. Worried, he paced in front of the fireplace, hoping that Draco would return via Floo…

--

"Draco, dear, I can't believe that you have forgotten all of your formal training. I bet it's because you insist on working like a _common _wizard." Narcissa frowned.

Draco started to defend his work, then thought better of it, knowing that he did not need to add another fight to today's visit. "Mother," he resolutely said, "I'm dating Harry Potter." And, before she could say anything, Draco had hastened to the fireplace.

Had he stayed, the hairbrush would surely have hit his head, as opposed to the wall.

--

Harry had quit pacing, and was now slumped on the couch.

Suddenly, a slightly flustered Draco jumped out of the fireplace, soot flying across the floor and table.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Run into the ghost of Voldemort?"

Draco glared at him. "No, worse, my mother." He quipped, and then sighed when he saw the mess.

"Don't worry." Harry said. "I can get it later…"

"But if you wait until _later_ then it will sink in and I'll _never_ be able to get it out!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, love, I think that you're—" Harry began, but was cut off by Draco snapping at him.

"Don't call me love! I'm still mad at you!"

Harry sighed. The evening was _not_ going as smoothly as he had hoped it would.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay… This story is almost finished… (Three updates in two days……….. yeah, I know what you're thinking "She's going to go into hibernation again, isn't she?" And, ideally, the answer to that is "No." However… life is life). Anyway, enjoy. D

Disclaimer: Is Ron faking Parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets? I think not. Therefore, I don't own them.

Chapter Twelve

Narcissa was fuming when Lucius finally got home.

He raised an eyebrow, not quite sure why she would be so angry… It's not like there was a major party coming up that she hadn't been invited to…

"Lucius…" She seethed, "How come you didn't tell me that our _son_ is dating _Harry Potter_?"

Lucius gulped. Perhaps he shouldn't have waited for Draco to tell Narcissa…

--

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron glared at her over the paper he was furiously scribbling on. "Stop _what_?"

"Whatever it is you're doing!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's nothing bad. Just something to get rid of that bloody Slytherin _ferret_."

Hermione stared at him. Perhaps she should just stay out of it…

--

"It's all your fault, you know." Draco grumbled once again as he sulked on the opposite end of the couch.

Harry stared at him. Perhaps he should just forget about apologizing, if Draco was going to keep acting like _that_…

--

"Well, Narcissa, darling—" Lucius began.

"Don't you 'darling' me!" She interrupted, "I'm mad at you!"

Lucius exhaled and tried again.

--

"Ron, sweetheart, I'm sure that Draco's changed… some… we should trust Harry…" Hermione said.

Ron stared at her. "_Trust_ Harry? He _doesn't_ think before he acts! You should know that!"

Hermione sighed and tried again.

--

"I love you." Harry suddenly said.

Draco blinked and just stared at him.

--

"Narcissa, I felt that it should be Draco who told you about his…" Lucius twitched at the thought of what he was about to say, "_love_ life."

Narcissa glared at him. "Well, what are you going to do to correct this?"

Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but found that he couldn't quite tell her what he was thinking…

--

"Ron, what I'm _trying_ to say is…" She frowned. "Okay, so, perhaps Harry _doesn't_ always think. But, then, wouldn't it be more prudent for us to _remain_ friends with him, so that when the whole relationship falls apart, he'll have someone there for him?"

Ron glared at her. "It's Draco _Malfoy_. I have to draw the line _somewhere_."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but found that she couldn't quite tell him what she was thinking…

--

"And…" Harry slipped off the couch, down on one knee in front of Draco. "I'm sorry that I messed up… And, I hope that you'll forgive me… And," Harry inhaled, pulled out a small box from his pocket, exhaled, opened it, and continued, "I would be _thrilled_ if you would marry me…"

Draco's mouth dropped slightly, and his stare shifted from Harry to the ring, and then back to Harry. "_What?_" He whispered.

--

"Narcissa… Draco told me that he wanted me out of his life…" Lucius stated. Narcissa's eyebrows rose.

"And _why_ would he do that?" She questioned.

--

"Well, Ron, in all fairness to Harry, it was rather, um, out of line for me to tell Lucius…" Hermione said. "And, I think, considering the circumstances, you really should let this go…"

Ron stared at her. "And _why_ would I do that?"

--

Harry managed a meek smile. "Would you marry me?" He inquired again.

Draco shut his eyes. The sensible answer would be "no, not until you get your act together. No, not until you stop ruining things for no apparent reason." However, the answer that was winning was "Yes, because I can't stop thinking about you. Yes, because I love you, too. Yes, because I still think being with you is worth all of the bad things." Draco peeked at Harry through one eye.

"If I say yes…" he cautiously began. "Will _you_ tell my parents?"

Harry chuckled slightly, before stating, "Absolutely."

Draco inclined his head. "Then, yes, I'll marry you…"

Harry grinned as he slipped the ring on Draco's finger.

"_But____" _Draco added, "This does _not_ make me the woman!"

Harry's grin widened. "No, the cooking and cleaning and excessive primping does."

Draco scowled at him. "Well, then, I suppose your utter _stupidity_ makes you the man, then?"

Harry laughed. "Whatever you want to believe."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm still mad at you." He muttered through a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: 1230 words, okay?? (and it didn't take me three months!!) :::waits for mendacious-mix to tell her it's too short… still:::

Disclaimer: By now if you don't know that I don't own them, I'm in serious trouble.

Chapter Thirteen

Lucius felt very, very young again. However, this wasn't the _good_ kind of young to feel. No, he felt as if he was about seven years old, and being scolded for running around in his nice clothes. And the _look_ that Narcissa was giving him! Lucius was sure that angry mothers across the world were very proud of her.

"I think that he would do that because…" Lucius thought for a moment. He knew the answer—it was because he had threatened his son. But… Lucius didn't think that Narcissa would like that answer.

--

Hermione sighed. "_Because_ Ron!" Harry's your friend!"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, he is. I am well aware of the fact that Harry and I are friends. However, _Draco _ and I are _not_."

"Well, don't you think that you should at least give him another chance? For _Harry's_ sake?" Hermione questioned, arms folded across her chest.

"No. I don't," Ron stubbornly replied.

--

Harry felt… happy. It seemed weird, in a way, since his two best friends were mad at him, and his fiancé (even the word made Harry smile) was holding a slight grudge. But, Harry figured that his happy mood could only help to mend the breaking relationships. And that would happen… tomorrow.

--

Narcissa raised one eyebrow at him, her facial expression beckoning him to continue explaining why their son would want him out of his life.

Lucius gulped. Perhaps he could just lie, and fix things with Draco later…

--

Hermione felt that arguing with Ron was pointless for the time being. She, however, was going to go apologize to Harry, and assure him that she would be there fore him—Slytherin prat or no Slytherin prat.

--

No way she would allow me to lie, Lucius thought, as the glare on Narcissa's face stayed there, telling him that there would be no way out of answering her question. With a dejected sigh, Lucius told his wife about his confrontation of Draco, and the subsequent interactions throughout the day. When he was finished, Narcissa raised one perfect eyebrow at him.

"And you really thought that was the best course of action?" Narcissa asked in a cold, calculating tone.

Lucius paused. "At the time, I did."

Her face registered a 'You're an idiot' look, before going back to its previous stoic state. "If that's the case, then it is up to _you_ to fix matters." Narcissa ordered, and then turned away from her husband.

It was going to be a long night.

--

The next day, Ron was sullenly brooding over Hermione's decision to support Harry, as well as Harry's decision to _date_ Draco. All in all, the entire situation was horrible, and Ron couldn't wait until they all came to their senses. Which, he hoped, would be sooner, rather than later.

--

Harry was surprised to be cornered by Hermione upon first walking into the ministry. "Yes?" He asked, his confusion quickly hidden.

"Ron and I, yesterday, were perhaps… a _bit_ out of line." Hermione began. "But, I promise, as much as _I'm_ able, I will be there to support you, as your friend, whether or not your dating Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "That's good. Especially since we're getting married."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably. "You're doing _what?"_ She asked.

"Getting married!" Harry cheerfully replied.

"You can _not_ be serious!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded, seemingly ignoring the incredulous expression on Hermione's face. "Of course I am! I wouldn't kid about something like that. And, I'm really glad that you're not mad at me, 'Mione, because, if you're not mad, then Ron will calm down quicker."

Hermione shook herself as if to regain her lost composure. "Well, Harry, I'm happy for you… really." But, her tone wasn't completely sincere.

--

Draco was whistling. Yes, whistling. The shopkeeper kept staring at him oddly, as if Draco had never been _happy_ before. The grin that never left his face got Draco through several rather… _annoying_ customers. And, the ring on his finger certainly didn't decrease his overly joyful mood (And, perhaps to the keen observer, the ring was _why_ Draco was suddenly no longer his overly inanimate self). Despite the fact that he was slightly aggravated with Harry for the way he had dealt with things the days before, and the mild fear of not quite knowing what his parents were thinking, or planning, Draco felt that yesterday had been one of the best of his life.

--

Lucius had debated about when to go talk to Draco for hours. He finally decided to go around lunch, and hope that they could go someplace public—where angry outbursts would be less likely to occur. However, Lucius plan flew out the window when he realized that Draco was wearing a _ring_, and grinning.

Cautiously, Lucius asked his question across the table filled with various food substances he didn't care to recognize. "Draco, son, um… are you… _engaged_?"

Draco tipped his head to the side. "Did Harry not tell you yet?" He questioned, as if there was nothing abnormal about the situation (a fact that Lucius found rather disconcerting).

"I would say not." Lucius replied.

At that, Draco's grinned widened. "Well, he promised to tell you and mother, but I guess he hasn't gotten around to it yet"

Lucius opened his mouth to repeat his question, and then thought better of it. "Then I suppose I will just have to wait for Harry to tell me…" Lucius stated.

Draco nodded. "Yes, that would probably be best."

Lucius hoped that the answer to his original question wasn't "yes."

--

Harry and Ron were having a stare-off. That was the best way to describe it, Harry had decided.

"So… you mean to tell me that, _even though you knew that we didn't like the idea of you dating him in the first place_, you asked Draco Malfoy to_marry_ you?" Ron's voice had gotten dangerously low.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I would say that's the case."

"If it wasn't unforgivable, I would Avada Kedavra your ass." Ron growled, and stormed off to find Hermione and rant about Harry's latest round of stupidity.

Harry just sighed, and headed off to find Lucius. Then, then he wouldn't have to tell anyone else about the engagement…

--

"Yes, Ron, I know." Hermione patiently said as Ron ranted about Harry's engagement.

"I mean, he _knew_ we don't like Malfoy! Next thing you know, he'll get McGonagall to be the surrogate mother!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, that's just disturbing."

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, then, they'll ask Pansy Parkinson or someone else from that bloody Death Eater-infested—"

"Ron, I'm sure that Harry won't try and find a surrogate mother." Hermione interrupted.

"You don't know that! We're no longer dealing with _our_ Harry, we're dealing with _crazy_ Harry!" Ron argued.

Hermione's frown deepened. "He's not _crazy, _Ron."

"Yes, Hermione, he_is._" Ron stated. "He's crazier than Luna Lovegood and Moaning Myrtle's love child!"

"Ron—" Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron.

"And, yes, I know, they couldn't have a child. But that's what makes the whole thing so crazy!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I think we just need to give it some time."

Ron stared at her. "People are _not_ wine, Hermione."

"No, but sometimes it's best if you treat them like they were." She quipped back, then walked away, effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
